


A bet, a joke, a sweet dream

by enoon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M, based on what was said at cons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enoon/pseuds/enoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a story we all heard about Rich not wanting to share a bed with Rob and Rob being so eager to do so (if not, watch this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JmBNBV0-Wjw).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bet, a joke, a sweet dream

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, my English sucks a little. It's not my native language, so it's really hard to compose a fanfic entirely in English without freaking out about every word and every punctuation mark. Sorry about mistakes and please correct me!
> 
> Secondly, I love and respect both men, and I wrote all this just for fun. And for you guys.
> 
> And the last thing: I am more into their friendship than anything else, but it's kind of nice to think all these what-ifs and to asume something is going on, so here you go.

“What the hell is wrong with you, man?” asked Rich indignantly.  
  
Rob was watching him and couldn’t stop laughing. Back against the wall, tears in his eyes, hands clapping. _Bastard._ There was a huge king-size bed in the middle of the room. Just one bed for two guys, that’s it. _Fuck you, Robbie._  
  
“Are you back to your fantasies about us sharing a bed? Leave me out of this, you bastard. I am going to the hotel stuff to ask them to move us – or me, yeah, just me – as far away from that fucking room as possible. Do you hear me, Robbie?”  
  
“Oh, come on,” was Rob's answer. “It’s been years. Get over it and come to bed.”  
  
“ _You!_ Do you even hear yourself?”  
  
Rob was now sitting on the floor and staring at Rich. Rob was messing with him – again. That thing with them sharing a bed was older than the world. It was a bet, a joke, a sweet dream. They had never… They’d never… Rich’d never… But Rob wasn’t letting it go. _Fuck you, Robbie._  
  
“Why are you so – so - ugh! It’s not a big deal; I’m telling you that for the hundredth time. So please – please, stop being that cranky old man, Rich.”  
  
He wasn’t cranky, not really. He just... He had said _no_ a long-long time ago. He panicked back then and now – well, now he just couldn’t allow himself to accept Rob’s offer to sleep on the same bed. To be honest, it wasn’t that accurate to call it _an offer_ \- more like a mockery. Ever since that _I'm not gonna share a bed with you, Robbie_ thing that took place in Milan Rob was determined to get a _yes_ from Rich. So determined, it drove Richard crazy, but he'd still refused to sleep on the same bed. Just out of principle. Even though Rich'd say _go to hell_ over and over again, Rob'd ask anyway. They knew each other way too long to know that this wasn’t going to end soon. Rich was making sure he wasn’t the one to loose that bet. That stupid _I’ll make you share a bed with me, just watch_ bet.  
  
“Okay, I am leaving you here. Enjoy yourself. Bye-bye,” said Rich on his way to the door. He should’ve known better. Rob was so calm and didn’t even try to stop Rich. Well, he had a good reason not to do anything: the door was locked. And the key was probably lost somewhere in one of the Rob’s pockets.  
  
“Really? Like… really?” Rich asked.  
  
Rob was all smiles and innocence, tweeting something and singing to himself. He was Rob, his best friend, so dear and so close. No shaky hands whatsoever – just enjoying the situation, laughing at Rich being childish and silly. And, yes, cranky.  
  
They looked at each other for a moment and for some reason that was it. Rob instanly got back to his normal self and dropped the act.  
  
“In all seriousness, man, what is it all about?” asked Rob softly. “Don’t say you don’t know, cause I’m pretty sure you do.”  
  
“I suppose you know too.”  
  
“So?”  
  
“ _So?_ ” echod Rich. “That’s your go-to on the matter? Oh, look, there is that complicated thing that can compromise our friendship – and you are like, so? Nice.”  
  
“I didn’t… Rich, I didn’t mean it like… What?”  
  
“I’m not saying anything.”  
  
“You’ve already said enough over the years. I know how to listen, you know.”  
  
“Do you? I had an impression you couldn’t understand the simple _no_ coming from me regarding that sharing-a-bed matter.”  
  
Rob nodded to himself and asked him: “If you were me, would you listen?”  
  
“Never.”  
  
Rich said that before realizing how true it was. Rob nodded again and said nothing. That man - damn, he didn't even need to say things. Sooner or later Rich had to surrender, and since he already kind of did it - that was the end he didn't expect at least in a couple of years. That evening on the 21st floor behind the doors he couldn’t open - what a great opportunity it was.  
  
An opportunity to say how he hates that perfect bastard.  
  
An opportunity to settle on the left side of a gigantic bed – as far away from Robbie as possible, but still too close.  
  
An opportunity to admit he was a jerk.  
  
An opportunity to share a blanket with a man he loved, his friend, nothing more and everything else.  
  
An opportunity to wake up hugging him.  
  
To say:  
  
“So?”  
  
To hear:  
  
“Hey Rich, I won.”


End file.
